waldorf_guild_stlfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Valleyclan/Call for Ambassadors!
Hello WSSL Families! We are back to school and the Outreach Committee is currently enrolling Ambassadors to help increase the visibility of The Waldorf School of St. Louis. Our Ambassadors are the key to promoting Waldorf Education in the St. Louis Metro region. While the Outreach Committee itself is working on our print and media ads, our Ambassadors are our grassroots force, getting out into the broader community and letting them know we're here! As an Ambassador, you can be the face of Waldorf in St. Louis. The basic responsibilities of an Ambassador are: 1) Attend our Ambassador orientation this Autumn (date to be determined) 2) Staff two Outreach events. For example, our table at the Farmer's Markets, our table at Earth Day, or our Autumn or Spring Open Houses. 3) Develop and maintain a relationship with TWO similar valued partners in the community. That can be as simple as dropping off a stack of postcards at your favorite coffee shop, CSA, store, Early Childhood center or restaurant and checking back in periodically to make sure they're still stocked! For this basic commitment, you get: 1) The opportunity to represent a movement that is at the vanguard of education, art and science 2) To help fulfill your parent responsibility of 25 volunteer hours!!! But there are many other opportunities for action as an Ambassador! Your opportunity to promote The Waldorf School of St. Louis is only limited by your imagination! We have a wish list of Ambassador contributions and welcome you to use your talents and ideas to show the region who we are!! If you are interested in being an Ambassador, or have any questions, suggestions or comments please feel free to contact me at either this email address (amydeleal@gmail.com) or on my cell phone 314-225-8201. You can also talk to Makena Gray in the Elm office, or at mgray@waldorfstl.org. We look forward to hearing from you! If this isn't the right time for you to take on this roll in an official way, please remember that we are all Ambassadors for Waldorf Education in St. Louis! There are many ways that all families can spread the word. 85% of the families that complete the enrollment process at WSSL have a connection to someone in our community - a family with children enrolled, a staff member or friend of WSSL 'New families can't find us if the door is not open, you can be that open door for a new family! ' Here is how:*be prepared and willing to share your child's story and experience at WSSL with friends, neighbors and family *if you or your children have them wear your T-shirts or hats out in public *pick up promotional materials in the office to share on a bulletin board at your Church or Temple, your grocery store, your doctor's office, favorite coffee shop, etc *if you use social media "Like" us on Facebook - share our posts on your page and share your posts with us or follow us on Twitter. You never know when you will get the opportunity make a first impression for our school, be open to sharing who we are! Your children are the absolute best advertisement for how Waldorf works! Thanks and have a wonderful school year! Amy De Leal (Milo's, Grade 1, and Penelope's, Sunflower Class, Mom)Outreach Chairperson Category:Blog posts